Ulysses Klaw (Earth-616)
. His gamble was successful and Klaw was transformed into a creature whose body was composed of "living sound". In his new form, Klaw battled the Fantastic Four and was pummeled into unconsciousness by Mister Fantastic wearing Vibranium knuckle guards and taken to prison . Klaw was soon freed by the Crimson Cowl, an alias of Ultron, and invited to join the second Masters of Evil. The Masters of Evil managed to capture the Avengers, but they later escaped. Klaw was subdued by a kick from his old foe, the Black Panther. Too powerful to be imprisoned by conventional means, Klaw escaped and freed some of his cronies from the Masters of Evil. A second foray against the Avengers was less successful than the first and Klaw was again subdued. Managing to escape custody again, Klaw journey back to Wakanda where he helped steal a device capable of augmenting the metal-disintegrating property of a Vibranium-alloy. Encountering the Thing, the Human Torch, and the Black Panther, Klaw was defeated when the Thing crushed his prosthetic hand. After rebuilding the device, Klaw joined forces with the murderous Solarr and trapped the Avengers within a solid sound barrier. Klaw threatened to execute the Avengers if the Black Panther did not abdicate the throne of Wakanda to him. The Panther managed to subdue Klaw and Solarr before he could make good his threat. Klaw was later freed from prison by a member of the extra dimensional race of Sheenarians, who wished him to use his sonic powers to help open a dimensional portal big enough for their invading armada to enter Earth. Klaw agreed and after a skirmish with Ka-Zar in London, traveled with the Sheenarian to the Savage Land where there was a Vibranium deposit large enough to create the portal. After Ka-Zar repulsed the invaders, Klaw fled into the Sheenarian dimension, and unable to salvage anything substantial from his allies, used their technology to return to Earth. Materializing in the Nexus of All Realities located in the Florida Everglades, Klaw happened upon the wand of the Molecule Man. Helping the Molecule Man find a body to possess, Klaw and his new ally traveled to New York to wreak revenge on their common enemy, the Fantastic Four. Klaw was subdued by the visiting Impossible Man. Klaw began to realize that his sonic powers had been waning over the years and undertook an elaborate scheme to manipulate a youth gang into restoring him to full power. Although the scheme worked, Klaw was overpowered by the Black Panther, who turned his hand-blaster on Klaw himself. Klaw's sound-body was apparently disintegrated. Klaw's prosthetic device was recovered and taken to Project: Pegasus, a government energy research facility, for analysis and safekeeping. When Solarr, another ward of the Project, was inadvertently freed from his containment cell, he sought an ally to help him escape from the heavily-fortified facility. Finding Klaw's hand-blaster, Solarr thought that the Project was responsible for killing him and threw the device angrily against the wall. The sonic vibrations of the impact provided the necessary energy for Klaw, whose mental essence had found refuge inside the prosthetic device, to reconstitute his solid sound body. The two criminals' attempt to escape was thwarted, however, and Klaw collapsed back into his sonic device. Project scientists soon revived him again in order to study him. Weeks later, when the mutant Dazzler was at Project: Pegasus to have her sound-transducing powers tested, Klaw tricked the mutant into helping him escape confinement. Realizing her mistake, the Dazzler used her body's sound absorbing abilities to siphon Klaw's energies totally into herself. Klaw's mental essence, rendered unconscious, was also transferred to the Dazzler. When the Dazzler expended the vast quantity of energy that is Klaw while aboard the starship of the world devourer Galactus, the advanced alien circuitry of Galactus' craft absorbed it and Klaw's mental essence. Some time later, Galactus was among the many beings assembled for study by the omnipotent extra dimensional Beyonder. Needing to consume the energy of a planet-sized object, Galactus sent for his solar system sized home base, docked to which was his starship. Doctor Doom, another of the beings abducted by the Beyonder, stole aboard Galactus' home base to find weaponry to battle first Galactus then the Beyonder. While trying to fathom the alien technology, Doom used Galactus' machines to bodily resurrect Klaw, whose mental essence had been flitting through the circuitry of the base. As a result of his experience in disembodied form, Klaw was mildly insane when Doom restored his form. Doom nevertheless exploited the fact that Klaw's energy-form was attuned to Galactus' ship and carved up Klaw's non-organic body into special lenses. These lenses enabled Doom to siphon the energy released when Galactus converted his home base into fuel succeeding in the audacious scheme, Doom attacked the Beyonder and the Beyonder gave up his power to Doom in order to see what Doom would do with it. Doom believed he had totally eradicated the Beyonder from existence, but the Beyonder instead took refuge inside Klaw's now restored energy form. After witnessing how Doom handled his omnipotent power, the Beyonder manipulated Doom into returning it. The Beyonder then dispatched Doom and Klaw back to Earth. Klaw was among the villains assembled by the newest Crimson Cowl in the newest incarnation of the Masters of Evil, only to be ultimately defeated by the Thunderbolts. | Powers = Solid Sound Body: Klaw possesses a number of superhuman physical powers stemming from his body's conversion into an extra-physical energy form. In some as yet unknown way, Klaw's body is a stable energy form possessing mass and sentience. This form is not bound by conventional human limitations: Klaw does not need food or sleep, nor can he be harmed by penetration wounds, disease, shock of impact, oxygen deprivation, etc. Klaw's body can in fact be vivisected into many pieces without killing him and these pieces can be fused back together by simply touching them to one another. He can only exist in a medium that allows the propagation of sound waves: he would dissipate in a vacuum. Since his body is quasi-solid, he can be touched by physical objects. Although it would cause no permanent damage, a sufficiently powerful blow may not only stagger him but cause temporary unconsciousness. (This occurs when the impact creates a counter frequency that is disharmonious to that of his body). Klaw can maintain his "sonic state" indefinitely. He cannot transform back into his original organic state. His form is resistant, if not immune, to telepathy. Sound Generation: Klaw can bodily transform ambient sound for a variety of uses through his prosthetic sound converter. He can' project waves of intense, high-volume sound (maximum loudness: 170 decibels), capable of deafening anyone within a .6 mile radius. He can convert sound into controlled blasts of concussive force with a maximum force equivalent to 3,000 pounds of TNT. He can also create 3-dimensional, mobile sound/mass constructs possessing such complex forms as those of animals. He shapes and animates these constructs by mental command and they only remain in existence for as long as he wills them. Not possessed of the sentient life force that his own sonic form is, the constructs are not nearly as invulnerable. | Abilities = Klaw is a physicist and engineer specializing in the field of sonics. | Strength = Klaw possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) approximately 5 tons when his body is fully energized. | Weaknesses = Vibranium: Klaw's major vulnerability is his susceptibility to Vibranium, the substance that triggered his original transformation. Because Vibranium absorbs all forms of energy including sound, the nearness of a certain quantity of Vibranium can cause the mass of his energy form to become unstable and collapse. Usually when this occurs Klaw's body is absorbed by his own prosthetic sound converter. | Equipment = Sound Converter: Klaw wears a prosthetic device composed of molybdenum steel which contains a miniature version of his sound converter machine. The artificial hand is attached to his sound/mass body by as yet unknown means. Klaw activates the circuitry of the device by pseudo-cybernetic commands. | Transportation = Formerly the advanced vehicles of the teams he has worked with. | Weapons = Sound Converter. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition #7 (June 1986) * Marvel Directory }} Category:Fearsome Foursome Category:Cyborgs Category:Red Skin Category:Frightful Four members Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Energy Form Category:Self Sustenance Category:Invulnerability Category:Strength Class 5